deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Count Dooku VS Mister Sinister
Count Dooku VS Mister Sinister is a What-if Death Battle. It'll feature Count Dooku from Star Wars and Mister Sinister from Marvel Comics Description Its Marvel versus Star Wars in this battle of villains. Will Count Dooku's lightsaber skills and force be enough to match Mister Sinister's intellect and power? Or will Mister Sinister add another victory to his vast & impressive tally? Introduction Wiz: This is it two iconic villains of their respected universes. Boomstick: Darth Tyranus aka Count Dooku. Wiz: And Nathaniel Essex aka Mister Sinister. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And its our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a, Death Battle! Count Dooku Wiz: Born into a family of nobility the man known as Tyranus, was the heir to vast wealth and power. Boomstick: Unfortunately for him he was taken into the Jedi Order as a child and trained by Thame Cerulian and Yoda. Wiz: This is why Jedi are the bad guys no love, no hate and taking kids away from their families. Boomstick: As a Jedi he quickly rose through the ranks of the Order immediately reaching the rank of a Knight. This is when he took Qui-Gon Jinn as his first Padawan. Wiz: The years went by and he eventually became a Jedi Master alongside his old mentor Master Yoda. Boomstick: After the disastrous battle of Galidraan, Tyranus' faith in the order began to degrade. Wiz: That is until the day his eyes were open when Chancellor Palpatine or Darth Sidious told him of his former Padawan's death at the hands of Darth Maul. Boomstick: And for some reason he didn't care about this and actually wanted to join the Sith. Wiz: As a Jedi, Tyranus mastered lightsaber combat and used form II, dubbed Makashi to dominate the battlefield. Boomstick: He also mastered numerous force powers. But, everything changed when he turned to the Dark side. Wiz: He took on the name Lord Tyranus and then took on the name Count Dooku after being granted his natural right becoming the Count of Serenno. Boomstick: As a Dark Lord his force abilities were enhanced dramatically. Capable of using telekinesis on an all new level using it to sustain limited flight and even choke his foes. Wiz: He has superhumanly acute senses thanks to force sense and can project lighting from his bare hands. Using this to incapacitate Anakin Skywalker on numerous occasions. Boomstick: Dooku also has some knowledge Living Force, what does this mean? I have no idea. Wiz: He's even used the force to take control of animals. Boomstick: Despite being a vary capable fighter on his own Dooku relies heavily on his super-powered backups. From his standard B2 super battle droids to his iconic IG-100 MagnaGuards. Wiz: He wears Rancor-leather boots and Armorweave cloaks, which are so surprising durable they can absorb fire and blaster bolts and even deflect lightsabers. Boomstick: He's Matched Yoda in force abilities and defeated numerous Jedi on numerous occasions, including Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker. Wiz: Dooku is one of the most dangerous swordsman in the Star Wars Universe, is a master manipulator and a cruel and calculating politician. Boomstick: As much as I hate to admit it Count Dooku has weaknesses for one he tends to win through retreating and has a somewhat limited amount of combat experience. Focusing more on politics than actual warfare. Wiz: Most of his feats come from backup as in his B2 super droids and MagnaGuards. Boomstick: Dooku is still a badass even with his age and ridiculous plot convenience flaws. Yoda: Fought well you have my old padawan. Dooku: This is just the beginning! Dooku uses the force to crush the support beams of a large pipe causing it to fall on Obi-Wan and Anakin forcing Yoda to save them as he made his escape in his solar sailer. Mister Sinister Wiz: Though most of his life is somewhat a mystery what we do know about Nathaniel Essex is his genius-level of intellect. Boomstick: He became a biologist in 1859 in Victorian era England. Obsessed with human evolution and Charles Darwin's theory of evolution. Wiz: A long storyline later Nathaniel Essex sought after the all powerful mutant of mutants, named Apocalypse. Boomstick: He underwent genetic alteration at the hand of Apocalypse himself further boosting his already incredible intellect. Becoming the cloaked man of darkness Mister Sinister. Wiz: His 'known powers' included cellular shapeshifting the ability to control every molecule of his body, allowing him to assume the form of anything he could think of such as numerous forms of weaponry. Boomstick: Mister Sinister now possessed a regenerative healing factor, superhuman strength, speed, stamina, reflexes and durability. He's also adept in telepathy. Wiz: Mastering in mental paralysis and mind control he also has his dilate power which instantaneously shuts down his enemies mind paralyzing them to an extreme. Boomstick: He can also use telekinesis to lift objects and beings even objects that weigh 10 tons. He can also use these telekinetic powers to sustain flight for long periods of time. Wiz: Sinister can project concussive blasts from his hands and the diamond-shaped scarlet mark on his forehead. Boomstick: Essex can also create near-impenetrable forcefields capable of reflecting/absorbing Cyclops's optic blasts. Wiz: As he is a complete and total genius Nathaniel has a keen mastery over technology and even created clones of numerous X-Men. Boomstick: With his regenerative healing power Mister Sinister is also immortal, to a certain extent. Wiz: He is an Alpha-level Mutant, who can read the minds of others within radius of two-hundred fifty Earth miles. Boomstick: Sinister matched and surpassed Professor X and Apocalypse in telepathy powers and has years of unparalleled combat experience. Wiz: Essex is one of the smartest beings in his universe like that of Reed Richards and Doctor Doom. He's trained himself in numerous martial arts. Boomstick: Nathaniel has limits despite his impressive record. He may have a healing factor but it cannot replace entire limbs or organs. Wiz: His self taught martial arts also might not be enough to defeat Dooku. Not to mention his durability and stamina have limitations. As he was weakened by Cyclops's optic blasts. Boomstick: Most importantly his dilate power requires direct contact. Wiz: Weaknesses aside Mister Sinister may just be the most dangerous villain in Marvel Comics' history. "It takes more than bullets – or a harlot's kiss – to kill Nathaniel Essex." DEATH BATTLE Count Dooku meditates in his castle a small squad of Super Battle Droids march around the castle grounds. One of them getting blasted to pieces by an unknown assailant. The remaining battle droids blasting away at a mysterious figure looming in the shadows. Mister Sinister teleports in the middle of them and cuts them down with his strength. Dooku raises his head and opens his eyes looking around his surroundings. Mister Sinister teleported in front of him dragging the destroyed remains of a super battle droid. Count Dooku rose to his feet and glared at his new challenger. "Remember my face Tyranus, it'll be the last thing you ever see." "Hmm, such arrogance will lead to your downfall." Mister Sinister tossed the super battle droid at Dooku whom simply raised his hand stopping it and throwing it back at Sinister who destroyed it with a concussive from his forehead. "You're no match for the power of the Force." FIGHT! Dooku used telekinesis to lift a large crate and tossed it at Mister Sinister, his opponent got the crate with his bare hands and threw it back. Count Dooku gripped his lightsaber and ignited it swinging it cutting through the crate with ease. Mister Sinister laughed maniacally as he fired concussive blasts from his hands. Dooku blocked these attacks with his lightsabers and plucked a large portion of the concrete floor and tossed it Mister Sinister. Mister Sinister smirked and let out small laugh as he simply teleported out of the way. He appeared behind Dooku punching him across the face multiple times as he turned around. Dooku spun his lightsaber over his head and brought it down on Mister Sinister slicing into his chest. Mister Sinister fumbled backwards gripping his chest as Dooku shot lightning from his fingertips stunning Mister Sinister and sending him flying backwards. Dooku tossed Mister Sinister across the room before slamming him onto the ground at his feet. Count Dooku then force choked Mister Sinister and brought his lightsaber behind his head. Before he could strike down his foe Mister Sinister blasted him in the face with a concussive blast from his forehead. Mister Sinister immediately teleported in front of Dooku as he shook off his injuries. Dooku swung his lightsaber numerous times. Sinister dodging each swing by teleporting, as he appeared a forth time Dooku tossed a pipe into his chest sending him flying through a railing. Mister Sinister flew out of the hole he fell down and flew towards Dooku kicking him in the chest with a foot-stomp. Count Dooku was unable to jump back to his feet as Mister Sinister picked him up and shook him around slamming his opponent on the ground twice. He then began to choke Dooku and charged his hand with concussive force. Before Mister Sinister could strike down his foe Dooku stabbed him in the hip with his lightsaber. Mister Sinister screamed in pain and threw him violently over his shoulders. Dooku managed to land safely on his feet. Mister Sinister shrugged off his wounds and healed from them staring intensely into Dooku's eyes. "You'll pay for that!" "Pity." Dooku muttered. With that Dooku tossed Mister Sinister backwards with another lightning blast. Mister Sinister raised his hands and absorbed most of the electricity before throwing it back at Dooku contained in a concussion grenade. Count Dooku jumped into the air his lightsaber by his side ready to strike down his foe, only to be struck by the concussive blast which sent him flying backwards. Dooku jumped to his feet and pressed a button on his communicator. Mister Sinister slowly approached his opponent only to be cut off halfway by three MagnaGuards. "Calling for help are you? No matter they will not save you from Sinister!" Mister Sinister destroyed the center MagnaGuard with a concussive blast from his forehead. While the other two attacked. The first zapping him in the back, the other kicking him in the gut knocking him backwards. Dooku dashed Mister Sinister slicing him twice across the chest before throwing him backwards with a force push. Mister Sinister glared at Dooku, raising a single hand. The two MagnaGuards surrounding Dooku both attacked him. Dooku reflected these attacks and proceeded to cut them down to size. He instantaneously picked up their remains and tossed them violently at Mister Sinister. Sinister created a forcefield surrounding him reflecting all of Dooku's attacks. Mister Sinister teleported away and reappeared behind Dooku raising a single hand grabbing Dooku's hand as he swung his lightsaber. Dooku struggled for control as Mister Sinister blasts Dooku with his concussive blasts, Dooku blasted Mister Sinister with lightning the two attacks meet. Both equally strong and caused a small explosion sending both men flying backwards. Sinister jumped to his feet and approached his downed foe. "What's the matter old man? Can you not match to power of Mister Sinister...?" Before he could finish his taunt he was struck from behind by a large pipe. Mister Sinister shook this off and growled in pain preparing a concussive blast from his forehead. Count Dooku used telekinesis to pick up another crate and used it to block Sinister's concussive blasts. The crate doing nothing as the concussive blast destroyed the crate and struck Dooku in the chest further stunning him. As the smoke cleared Mister Sinister stood in the center of the room with his arms crossed, believing victory was in hand. Unfortunately for him Dooku stabbed him in the back with his lightsaber before slashing him across the chest. Mister Sinister fumbled backwards as Dooku lifted him off his feet force choking him. "I warned you Sinister, you're no match for the power of the Dark Side of the Force!" Dooku went to throw Mister Sinister into a wall but he broke free of his control and blasted him in the chest with a telekinetic slam knocking the Count onto his back. Dooku retaliated sending lightning from his hands. Mister Sinister dodged this by teleporting behind Dooku kicking him in the back. Count Dooku swung his lightsaber blindly completely missing Sinister who simply teleported out of the way. Dooku continued to swing his lightsaber as Mister Sinister teleported backwards. Growing tired of this Dooku force pushed Mister Sinister as he reappeared in front of him throwing him into a wall and crashing through it. Dooku used his force dash to rush his opponent jumping into the air and swinging his lightsaber. Mister Sinister formed a forcefield in time to reflect Dooku's lightsaber. "(Laughs) You cannot get past my forcefields!" Count Dooku jumped backwards and slashed the forcefield numerous times its strength proving too much for his lightsaber. Mister Sinister continued to laugh as he picked up some crates and through them at Dooku. Count Dooku dodged most of these crates while cutting another one in half. Dooku looked back at his opponent who's laughs began to irritate him. The Count rose a single hand and the ceiling above Mister Sinister began to shake violently as he collapsed the single on top of Mister Sinister. Destroying his forcefields and burying his opponent alive. Dooku put away his lightsaber, "Such selfish arrogance." "This fight is far from over!" Mister Sinister fired his concussive blasts exploding the rocks that previously buried him, he jumped into the air and charged his opponent. Dooku used his force lightning against Mister Sinister. Who simply moved out of the way and dive-bombed Dooku. Count Dooku ignited his lightsaber and went to strike down his opponent. Sinister was too fast for the Sith Lord as he tackled him and slammed him on the ground dragging his limb body on the ground. Mister Sinister picked up Count Dooku and began to strangle him. Dooku struggled for a moment before clicking on his communicator once more summoning a squad of B2 Super Battle Droids lead by a single MagnaGuard. "Why am I surprised? You couldn't fight me like a real man." Mister Sinister tossed Dooku aside and went to work on his machinery backups cutting them down with his newly formed swords and axes created using his cellular shapeshifting. The MagnaGuard helped Count Dooku get back to his feet and guarded his master as Dooku retrieved his lightsaber. Count Dooku and his MagnaGuard turned around and saw Mister Sinister slowly approaching them. "Leaving so soon!" Count Dooku and his MagnaGuard charged Mister Sinister, Dooku stopping short of his opponent throwing a destroyed B2 battle droid at him. Mister Sinister caught this and threw it back at Dooku completely destroying the MagnaGuard. As this happened Mister Sinister teleported in front of Dooku. Count Dooku swung his Lightsaber in rapid succession his opponent easily dodging these attacks with acrobatics. Mister Sinister kicked Dooku in the stomach stumbling him backwards. Dooku was caught off guard as Mister Sinister plucked him off his feet and began to strangle him again crushing his communicator and breaking his arm. Count Dooku dropped his lightsaber and began to grow weaker and weaker. Mister Sinister used telekinesis to pick up Dooku's lightsaber. "You were a fool Tyranus, I warned you from the start...you are no match for MISTER SINISTER!" With that Mister Sinister swung the lightsaber decapitating Count Dooku, Dooku's head fell to Sinister's feet as Mister Sinister threw his corpse aside. Mister Sinister examined the lightsaber and put it away, crossing his arms and smiling as his teleported away. K.O.! Results Boomstick: Holy crap that was awesome! Wiz: Indeed, while Dooku has more deadly force in attacks with his lightsaber he couldn't put Mister Sinister down for good. Not to mention Sinister's combat experience, he has been alive for over 200 years. And while Dooku has proven his skills for decades serving in numerous wars and leading the Separatists he was more often than not on the sidelines dealing with the politics of war and manipulating those he could to do his own bidding. Unfortunately him Mister Sinister isn't effected by those kind of things as he has matched and surpassed the minds of Professor X and Apocalypse alike. Also remember the lightsaber in Dooku's hands is not like any other lightsaber as he uses it for small lacerations and piercing wounds. Something Mister Sinister could survive and by the time he realized he needed to decapitate him it was already too late. Boomstick: Dooku's a beast in combat but Mister Sinister's superior strength, speed, telekinetic powers and regenerative properties proved to much for the Sith Lord. Wiz: The Winner is Mister Sinister. Boomstick: Next Time on Death Battle! Next Time on Death Battle "Much to learn, you still have." Versus...! "You....shall....not....PASS!" Yoda VS Gandalf Coming soon (Hopefully) Trivia: This match was dedicated to Christopher Lee who portrayed Count Dooku in Star War Episode II and II Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:Comic Book vs Movies themed Death Battles Category:'Comic Books vs. TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:HarbingersOfNEVEC Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:'Marvel vs Star Wars' Themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015 Category:Magic vs Technology themed DEATH BATTLEs